<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Due Time by Wersa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055337">In Due Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa'>Wersa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona does her best to lift Diana's spirits after what she knows has been a long day.</p><p>
  <i>Set in main verse.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana/Leona (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Due Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByMoonfire/gifts">KilledByMoonfire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an inbox thingy from my Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy!</p><blockquote>
  <p>Wraps her arms around the other from behind, standing on her tip toes so she can rest her chin on Leona’s shoulder to see what she’s cooking this time.</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for them both ; Leona had been swarmed with new reports from the latest ventures into the mountain and Diana, well, she was trying. Everyone could see that, and yet, some of the elders had not forgotten her past, making it hard to convince them that the woman they saw bathed in moonlight and blood all those years ago was not the one who now spent the majority of her time with the younger generations of Solari. No, it had been tough, and it would continue to be for a while. Leona realized this more than most, and she’d always done her best to make their home a place where Diana could unwind after her toughest days. Just like this one.</p><p>The Solari Commander had just finished hanging their washed clothes in the bathroom when she heard the door open in the main room. She didn’t need to look to know it was Diana — especially upon hearing the soft <em>thud</em> as the other Aspect plopped down in the chair by the desk. A tentative smile crept upon her features then. She had hoped Diana would come to see her, rather than bury herself in work after a whole day of doing just that. But alas, all it meant was that Diana was working hard to create the future they both wanted, And Leona wasn’t really in a position to complain about that.</p><p>Still, she would not have been able to stay away even if she’d wanted to.</p><p>“ You smell delicious. Did you stop by the herbalist today? ” Leona asked in her smoothest tone as she walked into the main room and located Diana on the far side of the wall. When Diana turned to her, she couldn’t help but smile and move closer, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Diana hummed deep in her throat, and Leona took that as a ‘ yes ’. She sauntered over behind her lover and sighed softly as she placed her hands down on the back of the chair, looking down at a slightly messy, endless sea of white hair.</p><p>Leona watched Diana work for a while until the latter leaned back in her chair and finally put the quill down in its holder. Leona took that as an invitation to brush her fingers through hair that had been tempting her this entire time. Diana turned her head only enough that she could see Leona out the corner of her eye. “ Do you need something? ” The pale woman asked before setting her eyes back onto the papers. Leona leaned down closer and put her hand on the quill before Diana could pick it back up. “ Just you. ” She said, smooth as silk.</p><p>“ I’m serious. I’ve missed you all day, Diana. Why don’t I put some water over for tea, and you can come sit with me by the kitchen island for a while? ” Leona’s voice was lower, then. More sincere in a way that Diana just couldn’t say no to. The Solari straightened up and did as she had suggested, walking into the kitchen to find a pot to boil the water in. Once she had what she needed she’d turn around to see Diana closer than she’d anticipated. Leona relaxed her shoulders and welcomed the shorter woman into a warm hug. A hug filled with so much love and care, she thought she might burst then and there.</p><p>They stood like that until Leona heard the water boiling, at which point she turned around still within the Lunari’s grasp and turned the heat down a little. She had already prepared the tea bags and the mugs, set aside on the counter for when she’d need them. It didn’t take her long to notice Diana’s eyes over her shoulder and the fact that her arms were still laced around her middle. “ I’m sorry it’s not all that interesting today. Perhaps I can make up for it around dinner time. ” She mused, turning her head just enough to catch a glimpse of the other. Diana didn’t seem to mind much, and Leona relished the closeness they shared for its duration.</p><p>Not long thereafter the tea had been made and they were sitting face to face by the kitchen island, each with their mug in hand. “ Tell me about your day, my love. ” Leona extended a hand towards Diana, and Diana promptly placed her own down on top of it. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Diana’s ventures into the Solari camps, how she had discovered new parts and revisited old ones. How some things just never changed, and how other things changed too quickly. They also spoke about Leona’s troops in the mountain. Her most trusted Ra’horak that had been sent out to search for old relics, Solari and Lunari alike, and what they had found so far.</p><p>It was a nice change of pace for both of them.</p><p>Leona ended up cooking Diana a healthy meal that evening. She always poured her heart into her cooking, but that particular day was just extra special. She even made them dessert  ;  fresh apple slices from the garden she still tended to to this day, with vanilla cream on the side. By the time they were done, they both had eaten themselves into a near-coma. Leona wobbled over towards the bed where she dropped her full weight onto the mattress, letting out a loud sigh as she did. She motioned vaguely towards Diana.</p><p>“ Keep a very full girlfriend company once more, would you? ” Diana regarded her and let out a breath that sounded almost like the beginning of a laugh to Leona. Leona who once more draped her arms around Diana as the Lunari laid down half on top of her, after a bit of careful positioning. Leona took her time in sorting out Diana’s hair so that it wasn’t in her face but instead cascaded down her one shoulder. Her lips parted at the sight, but she was quiet initially before uttering a soft, “ you’re so beautiful. ” To make matters worse, she felt heat rising in her face and Diana noticed, because Leona felt a hand barely touching her cheek. Before the Lunari had a chance to respond, though, Leona had already spoken again. “ I should like to spend the rest of my life with you. ”</p><p>“ Everything in due time. ” Diana said and Leona melted under the sound of her voice and what was the closest thing to a promise she’d heard in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>